


Ficlet Challenge: Day 9 - Alien

by a1_kitkat



Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Resurrection, father’s grief, very short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Rosa Ortecho was murdered by an alien. She was also resurrected by an alien.
Relationships: Jim Valenti & Rosa Ortecho
Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Ficlet Challenge: Day 9 - Alien

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for today was Alien and writing for RNM it just seemed too obvious to go with a human/alien pairing so I thought I’d try something different...
> 
> Not sure if I like it or not...

Jim had been naive enough to accept Rosa’s death was an accident. He hadn’t wanted to believe it; she’d been trying so hard to get clean and  _ stay _ clean but the scene itself told the story.

She’d been high, gotten behind the wheel of her car and lost control… two other girls in the vehicle with her. All three young women dead.

As Sheriff, he’d been called to the scene. Had fought so hard to remain calm and composed, inwardly grieving for the daughter no one knew was really his. The bodies were burned but not enough to mask the identities of the victims… Not for him anyway.

He made certain to have the autopsies done the very next day, eager to put the incident behind them and see to his own grief in private.

Then the handprint had appeared on her body the day after and everything he thought he knew was proven wrong.

Rosa had been killed by an alien.

Was it one of the three Project Shepherd had been tracking all these years? Or was there another out there, on the loose? One who should be locked up at Caulfield?

Jim argued with Jesse over how to move forward. They were never going to agree though. Jesse had no idea what it was like to lose a child because of an alien. He smuggled took the necessary precautions to swap her body out with another, hiding it in the county’s overflow until the handprint could fade and he could put her to rest himself.

An anonymous tip had him searching the abandoned turquoise mines late one night where he happened upon what could only be an alien pod.

He then began to search the archives of files kept relating to Caulfield Prison and the many aliens locked up inside. Each exhibited some form of special ability. Did one of them possess the power to bring his daughter back to him?

Jim acquired a storage locker and moved the pod there for safe keeping. He didn’t tell Jesse, didn’t want the soldier trying to stop him.

In the middle of the night, he smuggled Rosa’s body from the morgue and transported it to the storage locker. Then he took the utmost care to place her inside where it immediately began to shimmer and glow.

If not for the horrible scars from the autopsy upon her body, Jim could almost pretend that she was just sleeping. He was certain one of the Caulfield aliens held the answer to questions he hadn’t even asked yet.

He visited her as often as he could. Most nights he’d just watch over her, other times he’d break down in tears and apologize for failing her. But she never woke, she never aged, she never deteriorated.

Jim visited her as much as he could for as long as he could. Hoping to one day find the answer.

Until one day, he suffered the same fate as his daughter. An alien got him, too.

Then the day came that no one visited her anymore, because he was gone and no one knew she was there.

*

Noah watched, waiting, from the sidelines until he knew Jim Valenti had passed. The Sheriff had done what he could for Rosa, now it was Noah’s turn to take care of her.

He broke into the storage locker, reclaimed his pod with Rosa inside and returned them to his hiding place within the turquoise mines.

Where he watched over her until an alien got him too.

*

Max Evans had helped to place Rosa’s body behind the wheel of her car, had helped to cover up her murder by making it appear as a terrible accident.

But he could make it right now. 

Max Evans was the alien who succeeded in making Jim Valenti’s wish come true. Max Evans was the alien who allowed Jim’s daughter to live again.

He was the alien who died to bring her back to life.

  
  



End file.
